general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah (A New Life)
Sarah is a support character in A New Life. She is a member of Barry's group and the girlfriend of Anthony. Overview Appearance Sarah haves a long, straight hair, dyed light blue and shaved in the right side of her head. She haves green eyes and a piercing in her nose. Sarah also haves several tattoos over her body. Personality Sarah is kind and friendly, and is able to make friends very quickly. She haves a good relationship with everyone in the group, even though liking to be alone with her boyfriend most of the time. She becomes a lot more recluse and dark after Anthony's suicide. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Sarah's life before the outbreak, other than she haves a relationship with Anthony. Post-Apocalypse Together We Survive Sarah is seen making out with Anthony as Pete and Kurt arrives the camp. After the discussion with Barry, they can be seen again as Barry walks towards them and scolds them for making out. Reunited Sarah is seen at the camp fire when Pete, Angela, Kurt and Leon returns to the camp. She offers Pete and Angela a seat and gives them food. She acts nicely and friendly to the two, seen when Angela tells the group her name, Sarah elogies her saying is a beautiful name. She states she had a highschool friend named Angela, but she doesn't know if she's alive or not, to which her boyfriend, Anthony replies optimistically. Family Matters Sarah is briefly seen having sex with Anthony at their tent. She interrupts the act as she hears Kurt's moans from his nightmare about his family. She states her sorry for Kurt losing his family before they get back to it. Signals Sarah is the only person besides Pete at the camp when the episode starts, as she was making the group's lunch. She jokingly greets him and tells him about the other member's whereabouts when Pete gets impatient with her kind talking. She can be seen at the group argument about either going or not to Atlanta, even though she doesn't say nothing. At the end of the episode, she leaves the camp alongside everyone else. Everything Dies Sarah is first seen when a roadblock forces the group to stop while looking for the military outpost. When the group gets trapped between the roadbloack and a sudden hoard of zombies, she isn't sure what to do, but eventually leaves on foot with the rest of the group. When the group reaches the destroy outpost, she is seen concerned about her boyfriend mental state as he snaps, attacking the only remaining survivor, a dying soldier. She comforts Anthony as he breaks down in tears. After Pete's speech, she askes more time to give him her support, claiming that her and Anthony are not in condition to decide anything. At the end of the episode, Sarah discoveres that Anthony commited suicide, and breaks down in tears over his dead body, desperately trying to bring him back at life by punching his chest. She cries for over half a hour before calming down and suggesting to bury the body. She is led back to the van by Angela, who tries to calm her down. Restart Sarah is seen lying at her tent, mindlessly rolling a necklace with Anthony's picture on it. When she puts it away, she is attacked by an unknown assaulter. She struggles and manages to break free from him by almost biting his thumb off and cries to Pete, Kurt and Barry for help.When the attacker is revealed to be, in fact, Craig, Sarah is the first one to agree with Barry's plans of executing him. Later on the episode, Sarah and Pete talk inside the minivan, where she sadly says that she is not "okay" since her boyfriend's death. She shows her support for Pete, saying that he is the person in the group she trusts the more. She is also present at the bandit attack, proved when Bandit Nigel states that the group haves a girl when another bandit creeps towards Nate. Relationships TBA Category:Characters Category:A New Life Characters Category:A New Life Category:Tommy